User blog:Iamthelegion/Alternate Rap Battles of Horror news with Jeff the Killer
Well... what have we here? I got a note, a carcass and an extra knife, the Australian ones are a pretty decent size, so here I am. Hey. Are you feeling a little unwell? I have a perfect solution. Go to sl- Oh wait, I have to tell you something first. So Legion, this guy who gave me the note, wants you to hear about his new series or something. Battle 1: So, you know that guy who thought he was his mother? And that cannibal who escaped with something to do with a bull? Me neither. Anyway, apparently thats the people in this battle, or something. Battle 2: What the sleep is a Spider-man? Who cares? The two people in this one. At least these guys appreciate some real Carnage like myself. Battle 3: I guess kids comedy can kill if its robots gone bad, or something. Jump scares still can't, even with an Animatronic. I don't see how the one man who can beat me was ever considered to be as lame as a bear. But look at the cute puppy in this battle! Almost makes me wish I could kill my brother all over again. Battle 4: Hmm... I don't think I'd ever stoop to cannibalism, no matter how good the pastries supposedly are. Sweets made from intestines won't be sweet, I bet. Battle 5: Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. I thought cutting your eyes out was enough to keep you from trying to take my kill. Apparently not. Battle 6: Big lizards? Big whup. Too bad they heal, I cut a brick out of the numbered one, a size larger than Liu's remains. It grew into another one, and the first one ate it. The f**k? Battle 7: Pretty boy and fangs. Pretty simple. Battle 8: Boo hoo. You drowned. BEN did too. His head still sits in my trophy room centre, ready to be replaced with Slender Man's at any time I procure it. Anyway, the battle. That hockey mask looks nice, I have to say. Apparently this is the only one that Legion actually had suggested by someone else he's doing. Seriously? Battle 9: Me? He wants me to spend two verse against some ripoff one can find by reading a fangs' journal? He'll need to pay me. Majorly. I think all of the subjects from Russian Sleep Experiment or Slender Man. Heck, I'd rap against every single rapper in this series if he gave me that fancy pants trussed up with a bow made of his spinal cord. Back to the ripoff. At least this guy has magic powers and a potentially deadly touch. Battle 10: I have to agree with some of these guys. Fighting is better with the family. So is killing. Anyway, the wait seems to be Endless for these Princes or whatever. Battle 11: Sh** those six are big. Especially that half. What? There are only two rappers? But I see six. Three scale-y, three furry. Urgh, now I remember that one fanfic. I will NEVER leave anything with fur alive again. Lucky this one's already in hell. Battle 12: Deaths huh? Its like with cops, I pay their wages. These guys are so incompetent, I might stop so they starve. One fell in love and brought a guy back to life? The other can't even hold onto his journal. Nah, I'll keep killing. Its cruel to these guys if I stop, even if they are incompetent. Battle 13: So something with the guy's namesake. Legion? Wasn't that that pig thing? Something to do with Legion and some Shadow being Exercised or something. Battle 14: Can you believe that these punks are supposed to scare off birds? Not likely. He called himself the god of fear? Even that grey bug guy doesn't think he's scary. And they both have the same name... What a plot twist! This isn't even funny. If not for this guy letting me add Jane to my stockpile of dead 'pastas, between Hoody and Masky, this would've stopped so long ago. Its like this guy doesn't even care about fans anyway, he came up with all but one of these battles himself. He did the next and last one as a Death Battle first as well. Battle 15: Seriously? Laughing Jack? At least he isn't first... or second... or fifth in the battle... I guess that that Gamzee guy and Violator are kinda cool, but the Killer Klowns? More like a Killing Joke. So, fifteen battles from Legion. Outro (Legion): In the end, literally only one battle was suggested, and it was suggested by the suggestion king himself, Bill Cipher. Thats mostly because, well, the other suggestions I had were either something Noah should do, and this is alternate, or like The Ring vs BEN, and I don't feel like using certain creepypastas. I did kill Hoody, Masky, Jane and BEN in this so as to point out I will not be using them in this series. I may still use Russian Sleep Experiment, depends on what suggestions for it I get. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me suggestions. I will have one more Comics vs Video Games coming out, then its all this till 'bout halfway. Suggest and I may end up replacing a battle with a better suggestion of one. These aren't set in stone, these are just what I'll do if no better suggestions are given. Suggest! Category:Blog posts